Definately A Yes
by GalnKay
Summary: Check Yes or No Challenge!


_This story is written in response for the "Check Yes Or No" Challenge, from **Love From A Muggle. **My pairing is Sirius/Hermione._

_Here are the rules:_

~Topic: **The check "yes" or "no" challenge**

1) What you're to do is write a story,500 words or longer (nothing shorter than 500 words.,and have a character write a note that says "Do you like me, check yes or no," And pass it to another, then have that character say "yes," or "no,"

2) NO INCEST. I HATE IT. Period. end of story.

3) It MUST have the letter/note included in the story and it MUST be passed to another character, they must check it and send it back.

4) Slash is welcome, as well as normal stories.~

_Let's see how this goes. :)_

_Story word count: 691 words._

* * *

><p>"Merlin, Sirius, you are immature." Hermione mumbled, swatting his hand away from hers. Ever since she had mentioned her tiny crush on Sirius, he had been relentless in trying to win her over. From flowers, to enchanted chocolates, to serenading her in front of everyone at dinner. Quite frankly, she was quickly growing tired of it. She had voiced her complaints, and he agreed not to try and persuade her any more. Apparently, 'seduction' and 'persuasion' weren't the same thing in his mind. Every waking minute, his hands seemed to be on her in some way, an arm around her or a hand placed on her knee.<p>

"Oh stop, 'Mione, you know you can't resist my rogue-ish charm." Sirius said with a gleaming-white grin. She rolled her eyes as his hand trailed slowly up her thigh. She looked at him, her thin eyebrows raised in amusement. He stopped moving his hand, and smirked at her.

"Want me to stop?" he asked, beginning to slide his hand up her leg, slowly past the hem of her skirt. She gave an involuntary gulp.

"Yes." she said, but not very believably. His fingers began to creep up to her inner thigh, and Hermione suddenly found it hard to breathe.

"No one likes a liar, my dearest." he said sweetly. "Now. Do you really want me to stop?"

"Y-no." Hermione whispered, her cheeks turning a deep scarlet as Sirius' talented digets fiddled with the bottom of her knickers. She closed her eyes when they slipped swiftly past the now damp fabric and into her tight little hole. He slowly began pumping and she slowly began meeting his fingers halfway by thrusting her hips up against his hand. She moaned softly. Sirius captured her mouth with his, gripping her face with his spare hand. His tongue slipped in between her lips in a moment of fiery passion. Just as Hermione was about to explode from pure and utter pleasure, they heard somebody opening the front door of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Hermione pulled back with a gasp, and yanked Sirius hand up from in between her legs. She practically dove to the other side of the sofa, fixing herself right as Molly Weasly walked through the room.

"Ah, there you two are. What have you been up to?" she asked. With a flick of her wand, the grocery bags which were previously in her arms went soaring into the kitchen. Sirius glanced at Hermione with a heated look, and cleared his throat.

"Just talking." he said casually. Hermione stared at her feet in mortification. Molly beamed.

"Well, it's great that you are getting to know eachother better." she said brightly. "Now, go on. Get washed up for lunch. I'm making sandwhiches." Hermione stood up awkwardly, but shooting a naughty smile at Sirius, who shot an equally naughty smirk back at her.

"We'll finish this after lunch." he growled in her ear as he walked past, planting a kiss on her cheek. "Lover."

"Yeah. Okay. Yeah." Hermione spluttered, pleased with herself. She dashed up the stairs to change her underwear. As she was digging through her trunk for a fresh pair, her eyes fell across a piece of parchment folded up on her bed. She picked it up curiously. Inside, in Sirius' sprawl-y handwriting read:

_"Do you like me? Check 'yes' or 'no'._

_YES NO"_

Hermione grinned, checked 'yes' and pocketed the note, heading down to the kitchen. Sirius was already there, leaning up against the table, enjoying a sandwich. He swallowed hard when he saw her, setting the food down on his plate. He stepped closer to her.

"Well?" he asked, referring to the note. Hermione chuckled, and pulled the parchment from her pocket, handing it to him. He unfolded it, and a sly smile spread across his face. Soon he closed the distance between them with a searing kiss. He tossed her over his shoulder, and sprinted upstairs to his bed.


End file.
